The Princess Falls Into Shadows
by ShadowQueenPeach
Summary: Ever since Peach was kidnapped and dragged into the Palace of Shadow, she couldn't stop thinking about that horrible day. But was it really as horrible as she first thought? Warning: this story is dark and twisted.


Credit to Super Slash for game script and Ivix for The Tales of Grifty, SullyPwnz for gameplay video

All characters owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Peach couldn't stop thinking about the day she left the Palace of Shadow. On that day she was possessed by an ancient demon, the Shadow Queen, who had summoned lightning bolts and swarms of purple hands against Mario and his companions. The demon's rebirth required a pure-hearted maiden to serve as her vessel, and Grodus had brought Peach there to be that maiden. Grodus was the leader of the X-Nauts, an organization bent on conquering the world.

Grodus planned on using the Shadow Queen's power to achieve his goal, but after possessing Peach, she refused to take his orders. She fried him with two powerful lightning strikes, then turned her attention to Mario and his companions. The Shadow Queen made them an offer. If they would become her servants, she would not harm them. Mario and his companions refused, and fought the demon in Peach's body.

She had asked Mario for more information regarding this demon, which he had heard from an old Goomba named Professor Frankly and a mysterious individual named Grifty. A thousand years ago, the demon had an army at her command, which included three fearsome dragons, and ruled over the entire world as queen. She created seven crystal stars, and imbued them with power, placing one in each country to exert her influence. During her reign, a great darkness covered the sky, so dark not even the stars shone through, and her name struck terror into the hearts of all.

Mario defeated this demon, saving the world from falling into darkness, using those seven crystal stars. An eternal darkness with herself, Peach, as the queen of the world. The prospect sounded so alluring…

No, Peach thought, that would be horrible. She couldn't believe she had even entertained positive feelings about that awful, creepy demon ruling the world. She tried to erase such thoughts from her mind, but, as always, she failed. Her thoughts traveled back to that day…

* * *

"**AAAAAIIYEEEEEEEEEEE!"** The Shadow Queen let out a deafening shriek. **"Impossible… Unthinkable… How could I… I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these… And I had just been reborn into this world… I cannot… I must not… AAAAAIIYEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Peach had felt the demon exit her body, and when she arose, she was in full control of it again. The princess felt relieved. Now she could finally return to her castle after being kidnapped for a very long stretch of time.

* * *

…and after she had time to dwell on it, Peach realized she also felt disappointment. While possessed, she conjured lightning merely by raising her arms. The immense dark power flowing through her felt like a million spiders crawling under her skin, and while uncomfortable at first, she grew accustomed to it. She even started enjoying it near the end. Oddly enough, she found she missed the feeling. Peach remembered the shock she felt at seeing the first lightning strike.

* * *

Grodus, Peach's kidnapper, directed his gaze at her. "Yes, my glorious witch queen… Destroy these impudent fools!"

The Shadow Queen, assuming control over Peach's body, replied, **"Who are you that would command me? What sort of being are you?"**

Peach was happy that this demon gave her the courage to stand up to her kidnapper, even if she wasn't the one technically doing it.

Grodus was taken aback. "Huh? What do you mean?! I thought you were bound to obey the one who woke you! Enough of this prattle! Do as I say! NOW! Or I will send you back to the depths…"

Peach felt her arms rise, and suddenly saw a bolt of lightning fry Grodus, leaving only his head. She felt astonished that she possessed such magic.

"**You would do well to learn your proper place, slave. No one commands me."**

A second bolt promptly took care of his head.

"**My powers are not yet fully restored… But… they will come in time…"**

* * *

The demon's power wasn't fully restored. It was unlikely Peach saw even close to what she was capable of.

The princess shook her head. She turned down all that power, her own personal army, and the opportunity to rule the world, all because of some silly detail like not being in control of her body. But with the demon defeated, that chance was gone. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Or was it?

Peach's mind began racing. Mario did mention four heroes defeated the Shadow Queen, a thousand years ago. However, her spirit could not be destroyed, only sealed away. That meant, maybe, just maybe…

She set out to return to the Palace of Shadow, but not before making a stop at her castle's treasure room.

After descending the last flight of stairs, Peach arrived in a room holding a coffin, just as she remembered it. She quivered with anticipation and excitement at the prospect of becoming possessed again.

The princess stopped herself. Why would she ever entertain the desire to be possessed? And to plunge the world into darkness?

Then she thought of everything that would be hers, and decided she wanted this.

If the demon's spirit really was inside, there was no going back.

Peach slid open the coffin's lid. The candles around the room dimmed, then relit with a ghastly purple flame. She continued watching the coffin. A green light emerged from it, then a black whirlwind enveloped the area she stood in. The princess saw the Shadow Queen's enormous purple hand arise, followed by the rest of her body. After the whirlwind cleared, Peach gave the demon a good look.

A colossal purple spirit loomed in front of her. She towered easily ten times taller than Peach. On top of her head sat a gigantic crown adorned with four rubies. Her long gray hair stretched out behind her, nearly touching the ground and sweeping behind her erratically. Glowing dots of magic flowed across her body.

"**Who has called me back once more?"** the Queen boomed in a voice that sent chills down Peach's spine.

She shook off a slight dread and focused on how happy she was to see the demon again. The Shadow Queen hadn't been destroyed for good! Here she was, in all her terrible glory, just as Peach remembered.

"Your vessel has returned, my Queen," Peach said, bowing low.

"**You… Wretched girl… You assisted in my demise! Why should I accept an ingrate like you? It was in part your doing that my own crystal stars were used to seal me away! I thought a thousand years would pass before I left this coffin again!"**

This was what frightened Peach, that the demon wouldn't forgive her for her prior disobedience. To attempt to remedy this, she took along a gift for her queen.

"That shall never happen again, your majesty, for I have brought the Crystal Stars to you," Peach replied.

"**You have? Excellent! Yesss… Then your earlier defiance bears no importance to me. Never will these stars bother me again!"**

"Forgive me, I was blind to the honor you had bestowed upon me, to serve as your vessel."

A wave of immense relief washed over the girl. Her queen had shown mercy and forgiven her.

"**You are a fine vessel indeed. I felt quite comfortable, as if your body was meant to contain me."**

"I felt the same way. You fit in me like a hand in a glove."

"**Now are you prepared to shroud the world in darkness?"**

"You bet!"

Peach was miserable the last time because she had tried to resist, she thought. Instead she decided to enjoy being possessed.

The Shadow Queen bent down. Her head rested on Peach's and her fingers laced themselves around the girl's body. While previously she wished to back away from the descending hands, this time they couldn't come fast enough for her. A black whirlwind surrounded them both. Peach fought the urge to close her eyes and scream like she did the last time. She felt the once foreign, but now familiar, evil presence seep into her body. Peach relaxed herself in the demon spirit's soothing caress. Soon she felt the demon manipulate her limbs and begin walking, which filled her with delight.

The Shadow Queen's defeat hadn't weakened her, Peach thought, relieved. She could be possessed and controlled like before. Peach noticed that the demon's movements were more graceful and natural when she wasn't trying to resist them. She calmed herself as her body began walking. It was like taking a stroll, but someone else was taking the stroll for her.

The Shadow Queen still wasn't quite used to the body she'd just slipped into. She'd have to wear it for a little while longer. The demon had tried it on earlier, but not for very long. She did like the look, though, and desired to accustom herself to being clothed in this flesh permanently. It was unlikely she would find another perfect fit to dress herself in, and even if she did, she wasn't sure she would want to change.

"**Muh huh huh huh huh…"** the possessed Peach cackled. **"Witness my rebirth… Ah, yesss… it feels so wonderful to have a body again,"** the demon said through Peach's mouth.

It was in that moment they both came to a realization.

Without Peach, the Shadow Queen was merely a spirit. Tall and frightening, to be sure, but hardly capable of conquering the world.

Without the Shadow Queen, Peach was merely a princess. Ruler of a kingdom, to be sure, but helpless and consistently kidnapped.

Peach did enjoy the possession, and convinced herself to feel joy instead of sorrow that her body was being used for evil. Her body, an instrument of supreme evil, used by a demon to conquer the world! The thought excited her. She was surprised when she regained control of herself. The demon's spirit appeared behind her.

"**This time, will you obey me?"**

Peach's mind wandered back to the fight…

* * *

"**Wh-what?! You wretched little girl! You disobey me?!"**

"Mario… Take… Take the last of my power…"

"What… is this, now? I feel positively BURSTING with energy…" Mario's companion said.

"**You brat! Obey me, girl!"**

* * *

…and she realized that the Shadow Queen only continued controlling her body because she refused to obey the demon's commands, such as her command to strike Grodus with lightning. Peach absolutely loathed Grodus. She had no reason not to follow that order. Here Peach had the opportunity to rule the world _and_ be in control of her own body. What more could she ask for?

"Certainly, your highness!"

"**Now hand me the Crystal Stars."**

The girl knew her duty was to heed her queen. Without hesitation, Peach happily gave the monarch her stars. With that, she rid the world of its last hope for defeating this demon, dooming it forever.

"**Yesss… You are obedient… Good, my pet…"**

Peach remembered that the Crystal Stars could be used to either resurrect the demon or seal her away. She assumed the Shadow Queen was doing the former.

The Shadow Queen gathered the stars and brought them to her chest. Suddenly a whirlwind materialized in front of the demon, and darkness gathered in the same shape as her spirit. It cleared to reveal a purple form mirroring the Queen's current one, but fleshy rather than ghostly. The two fused, and only the fleshy one remained. It tossed the now colorless Crystal Stars aside, and shattered them for good measure.

"**You are the new Shadow Queen… with my power you shall reign under a darkness that will last forever."**

The demon delighted in her corruption of this pure soul. The princess was originally so pure-hearted, but fell completely into a lust for power, she thought with glee. She was enchanted under the Shadow Queen's spell, but of her own free will. Not a spell in the magical sense, but a temptation. The girl's once gentle blue eyes now burned with a thirst for conquest and domination.

Peach recalled the fight again.

* * *

Peach's body had taken a beating.

"**Hmm… So, you are not weak. Maybe you are less useless than you appear. This body is unfamiliar to me… Yesss, too unfamiliar… Let me assume my true form and show you real power…"**

Her form floated upwards as the demon's spirit appeared around her, surrounding her.

"**In this form, your attacks are like those of a child to me… You are lucky… You will perish with the honor of having seen true terror and power! Muh huh huh huh huh huh!"**

She didn't feel Mario's subsequent attack. His hammer struck the demon's body but without harming her.

"**Muh huh huh huh huh huh! Is that your idea of an attack? Foolish…"**

The Shadow Queen's spirit continued swirling around Peach, who felt completely sheltered.

"**Muh huh huh huh huh… Now, taste my power!"**

The demon fought Mario off by slapping him with her enormous hands. Peach did feel safe, but her body was still hurting from the damage Mario caused earlier…

"**Hmm… What a troublesome little pest you are. Muh huh huh huh huh…"**

The Shadow Queen sent a swarm of hands into the audience, dragging them into the darkness and absorbing their life force to completely mend Peach's injured body. Peach felt rejuvenated.

* * *

Even while she was disobedient the Shadow Queen had protected her. Now she would protect her always, and unlike Mario, the demon would always be with her, because she was literally inside of her. She would never have to worry about kidnappings again.

The Shadow Queen enveloped Peach in her embrace. Peach felt like no harm could ever come to her, truly safe in the demon's arms. She wondered why she ever hated the Shadow Queen in the first place. While she was possessed, the demon hadn't done any harm to her. In fact, she had tried her best to protect Peach from first Grodus, then from Mario and his companions, who rained down blows on her. She had even healed Peach by using her massive hands to suck away Mario's life force.

"That sounds wonderful! I am not worthy, my queen."

Peach stood in front of a mirror, which she didn't do during her last possession since it was cut short.

She took a moment to admire her new look; Peach now stood in a dark violet dress, adorned with a ruby instead of a sapphire. She wore a long cape and a collar rising above her head that ended in spikes. Her skin had turned a pale purple, and she caught a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her. Peach decided she liked it a good deal more than her old pink dress. It suited the witch she now was, she thought. A plain pink dress hardly suited the occasion. This was much more fitting for causing the apocalypse.

The Shadow Queen took a moment to admire her first body in about a thousand years, a once pure-hearted princess she had thoroughly corrupted both physically and mentally. Having seen the princess prior to possessing her, she believed the look was quite an improvement. In addition to making her comfortable, the young girl's body was quite ravishing, the demon thought, with long, blonde hair, a slim frame, and a pretty face. It was fortunate Peach's body was quite aesthetically pleasing to her, seeing as how she would inhabit it forever. By possessing her the demon would keep her body young and beautiful for eternity.

Peach turned back to glance at the colossal demon.

"You look lovely, my queen."

The Shadow Queen nodded her head in approval.

Darkness swept across the sky with the Queen's awakening, which caused many to panic. One of the Queen's minions, the Shadow Siren Beldam, however, was filled with glee. She popped up in the Palace of Shadow.

"My queen! You have returned! I apologize for not playing a role in this… How? How did it happen?"

"Ah, you must be Beldam," Peach replied. "Don't concern yourself with it. Thank you for giving me that map… it led me to the greatest treasure I have ever found! Tee hee hee!"

Beldam had given Peach a treasure map. The legendary treasure turned out to be this ancient demon. When Peach slid open the coffin's lid, she did feel like she was opening a treasure chest. Peach smiled at the treasure, who grinned devilishly.

"What?! No! What have you done to her? How is she not in control of your body?"

"**She is your ruler now. You shall obey her commands."**

"But… but… yes, my queen."

"Good! Now I will get accustomed to my new power."

Peach put on a malicious grin, then lifted her arms to raise a throng of purple hands, each roughly her height. Her eyes shone bright red as she called forth several lightning strikes. She felt refreshed by the evil magic flowing through her veins. Peach truly felt like a witch. She gently stroked the hands, which reached out to her to show their affection.

To avoid losing this power, she would never dare disobey her queen again. She resolved to stay a loyal, faithful vessel, subservient to the demon who was so generous to her.

"Perfect! Now it's time to exit this place."

Peach made her way up out of the palace and into the outside world. She looked up at the darkened sky, blacker than any she had ever seen. The sun, which shone brightly when she arrived, was nowhere to be found.

"It's beautiful. I love it! The sun will never shine here again! Tee hee!"

While traveling back to her castle, she came to two Toads. They stood terrified of the girl standing before them, who bore a resemblance to their princess they knew yet seemed nothing at all like her.

"P-Peach? What's going on?"

"The beginning of my reign as queen! If you will serve me for eternity, I will not harm you."

"What? No! That would be wrong…"

"Perhaps you do not truly understand my power!" Peach summoned a crowd of hands where they stood. "I am a gracious queen, so I shall ask you again. Will you serve me? If you refuse, you will surely perish."

"No way!" They were terrified by the hands waving around them, but resolved to stand firm and refuse this horrible witch.

"**Destroy them."**

So she demonstrated the power to cover the sky in darkness, and these Toads still refused her? The thought was amusing to Peach. She showed them mercy and they had spit upon it.

"I see… So you defy me. Your death will be swift. Tee hee hee hee hee!"

Peach struck them both with lightning, killing them, and giggling all the while.

"**Well done, my pet… You will make an excellent Shadow Queen!"**

"That was delightful! Tee hee!" It felt pleasant to Peach to destroy those who would dare oppose her. She experienced a sick, twisted joy, which left her wanting more.

Soon she arrived at her castle, which was far too bright and cheerful for her liking. She was in the process of recoloring the walls a dull gray when she ran into Luigi, who wondered what to make of Peach's frightful appearance.

"Peach?! What's gotten into you?"

"Why, a demon, of course!"

"Whaaaaat? Princess? What is going on?"

"I'm being possessed by a demon! Isn't it wonderful?" Peach gathered darkness to herself, temporarily brightening the space around her, then released it in a powerful wave. "_That_ is what will happen to you, if you dare oppose me! So will you become my servant?"

"N-no! Maaaaaaaaaario! Bro! Help me!" Luigi screamed as he fled. He dodged several hands attempting to pull him back.

"Hmph! Run while you can! Soon there won't be anywhere to hide. Every inch of this world will be mine! Tee hee hee!"

"Princess, indeed." Peach decided that while her old name would do, her old title would not. "Queen Peach?" No, that was awkward, and didn't quite capture her new self. "Shadow Peach." Yes, that was it.

The demon smirked with delight at Luigi's terror.

Soon Shadow Peach had finished redecorating her castle. It now looked more like an evil dungeon, with red carpet, gray, dingy walls, and chandeliers holding candles lit with a dark purple flame.

"Didn't the legends mention something about an army?"

"**Of course! You may begin creating it now, if you like, since thanks to the Crystal Stars you brought me, my powers are fully restored."**

"I don't know how… can you show me?"

Once again Peach lost control of her limbs. The Shadow Queen stretched out Peach's arm, creating a dark void on the ground out of which a Boo emerged. The girl then regained control of her body.

"**Acceptable, for my first creation in a thousand years."**

Peach did the same. This time a Dry Bones popped out.

"Not quite what I was aiming for."

"**In time you will learn to control it."**

Shadow Peach proceeded to construct a pit serving as a dungeon to throw her enemies in, consisting of a hundred floors filled with terrifying monsters. She made a trip to the dragon Bonetail's location, which the Shadow Queen revived so he could occupy the hundredth floor. Hooktail and Gloomtail were resurrected as well.

Gradually Peach learned to create the monster she wanted. She moved on to creating Shadow Sirens like Beldam.

Her army spread across the land, her name feared by all, and she grew rich with all the treasure they stole. Some defied her, and were usually tortured before being destroyed. The particularly rebellious ones were sometimes granted the honor of being slaughtered by Peach herself. Every now and then the demon would take over Peach's body to gain the satisfaction of participating in the killings. Others submitted to her, and were enslaved. Among the enslaved was Mario, who agreed to serve evil to be with the woman he loved.

Her new Shadow Sirens often put a smile on her face by telling her tales of the misery and sorrow she spread across the land. Beldam gradually grew to respect her new queen, who proved even crueler than her predecessor.

While she was a witch, she was elegant and refined, making sure to conduct herself in a queenly manner. She took care of her appearance, exerted authority over her kingdom, and left the menial labor to her servants.

Shadow Peach sat on her throne, pondering her situation. All she needed to sacrifice was her purity and innocence, and she received everything she could ever ask for. She even could indulge daily in the pleasure of feeding the disobedient to her dragon pets and listening to their screams of agony, giggling as they were devoured.

And so the Shadow Queen engulfed the world with her foul magic… For Mario… For Peach… And for the world, it was… merely the beginning of an eternal age of darkness.

Peach enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Were you delighted? Disgusted? Frightened? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
